Ze Console Wars: The Visual Novel
Game Description ♢ Hello, Welcome to Ze Console Wars, the Visual Novel and thank you for choosing us!♢ Your world is more of a boring place to you, isn’t it? You, a Carefree Gamer, have many friends who are all gamers. But, people rumor that you are a Heartless person who cares about NOBODY but yourself. You don’t really care, because you ARE Careless and you DO Have your friends. Your childhood friend, Kate wants to find a game to play with you and her friends, and You must find one! But you find a strange game that looks like one you lied about to your friends. Everything seems perfect, as you found something that will keep your friends happy. But… this game is not ANY game. This game is a Visual Novel, that might bring you to another world. A world of Video Game Consoles, and The Internet, and all things Tech... There’s a big City, a Resort, a Mall, anything in a real world, but... WAY COOLER!!! There are so many things to explore... But Alas, this world is in danger because of a raging war that came from a bad relationship between each other. Can you help bring peace to this strange, futuristic world and try to look for what happened before this war? Find out now in Ze Console Wars: The Visual Novel! «Game Features» ♢ The Anime is now a Visual Novel! Follow the story of Xbox 360 from ZCW! ♢ Experience long lasting friendships, crazy drama, and sweet romance in this touching novel! ♢ What if we told you, there was fitting BGM, voice acting, activities and Minigames? ♢ What would be a Visual Novel without routes? Your choices influence the story! Like any other VN. ♢ There are more than 500 endings! Can you reach the true ending of your favorite character? ♢ Art Gallery with unlockable BEAUTIFUL CGs from the story! ♢ Make a Custom Chibi and Participate in the Chibi fest! (Only available in October-December.) ♢ No Wi-Fi is needed to play! How Great is That?! «Eight Different Major Character Routes» ♢ Xbox 1 X: Your Brave and Strong Leader who will help you through your journey in This World, will always protect you. But why is he Recently acting weird? ♢ Dreamcast: The Cheerful and Happy kid near your dorm in Console High School, Who always wants to be friends, and you will protect him at any costs, after you discover a dark secret of his past... ♢ Yao: The weird kid who is rumored to be a robot in another world... and a Human in this world! He is a nice but Mysterious boy and he acts little suspicious. You can trust him, though! ♢ PS3: The Tsundere that beats people up. Stereotypes, Amirite? Just like in your old school in the real world, this particular school has stereotypes, too. But He needs help to prove he ISN’T a meanie... ♢ Project Scorpio: The kuudere boy you think is pretty intimidating, his attitude in real life is a careless boy like a certain “Console”. (Any doubt it’s you? No.) But is that who he really is? ♢ Nokia: The positive and sassy party girl who is nice to her friends. That includes you! She is brave in most of her battles that she participates in, But you might discover a secret fearful side... ♢ Windows 7: Your loyal and calm friend who is very sneaky and quiet, sometimes to scare her friends but mainly because she is training to be a Ninja. But maybe she dreams to be a Goddess? ♢ Google: The Kind, Smart and Formal, once had long hair, and now she has short hair. She looks like she’s having a great time with you, but is it true she might be scared of you? ♢ Mackenzie: The sweet, wild twelve year old girl suffering with a mental disability and maybe extortion. She needs help with saving her brother, IPad. Thank you for playing Ze Console Wars: The Visual Novel!!! Category:Visual Novels